


A Night on the Town

by Bluedragonstorm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Yachi Hitoka-centric, all i'm capable of writing now is dorks waxing poetically about their loves, fellas...i just can't stop writing soft gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedragonstorm/pseuds/Bluedragonstorm
Summary: Yachi has been growing fairly consistently as a person but occasionally she feels like it isn't enough. Kiyoko corrects her without really even trying.





	A Night on the Town

_Close. So close,_ Yachi thought, trying her absolute best not to start shaking. Her right hand that lay within her own lap was clenched tight from the effort. 

 

Close. So close. Close enough to feel the warm soft breath on her cheek, smell the light floral scent that wafted from the long strands just millimeters away from ticking her bare shoulder. Kiyoko always smelled amazing, something feminine but not overtly sweet like the citrusy aromas that Yachi herself used. Kiyoko was a young woman after all and so she naturally wore things that were clean and fresh but oh so attractive.

 

It was part of what drew the blonde to her, aside from her general beauty and her intelligence and the quiet command she had over everyone and everything whenever she stepped into a room. Or the way that despite being older and poised and talented, Kiyoko had walked up to YACHI of all people and asked her to become a volleyball manager. Publicly no less!

 

And then Yachi had agreed because she simply could not turn down Kiyoko Shimizu, it just wasn’t done! Maybe a selfish little part of her wanted to please her senpai as well. To see her smile and be grateful. 

 

Then time had passed and it was Yachi who was truly grateful. Not only had she been blessed with Kiyoko’s presence and her attention, but her eyes had been opened to the thrill of volleyball—the devotion of Karasuno’s team towards the sport and each other, the joy of cheering for your valuable friends, the delight of success spikes and countered dumps and miraculous receives. The pain of defeat coupled with the pride in giving it your all and knowing that there would be a next time, a next match, another battle, _one more…_ the voice inside her head sounded like Shouyou for a minute there.

 

Yachi loved the time she had spent with the team watching them grow and learning a bit more about herself and who she wanted to be as well. Granted she was still nervous and sort of shy, especially around the intimidating and often quite large boys on the various teams Karasuno faced off against.

 

But all that aside, Yachi still felt there was room for improvement and change. Hence why she sat somewhat uncomfortably in front of her girlfriend getting her face done. 

 

_Girlfriend_ …even after all they had gone through together and all the time they had spent becoming familiar with each other as both individuals and as a couple, the word made butterflies twitch around low in her belly. 

 

When Yachi had confessed, a spur of the moment decision on a cold crisp morning before practice started she had never imagined that Kiyoko would actually hear her, let alone reciprocate her feelings. Yachi had been talking aloud to herself at the time, absent-mindedly doodling a rough sketch of gorgeous eyes framed by sleek glasses and dark hair instead of working on the new “support the crows” poster she should have been finished with the day before.

 

Kiyoko had made a noise and Yachi looked up to see her standing there, morning sun surrounding her like the angel she was, hand outstretched to offer a can of peach tea. Yachi’s poor little heart had swelled, burst, and then set itself on fire in the span of time it took for her to register the other girl’s thoughtful gift and subsequent soft press of lips against her furiously red cheek.

 

Overall it was a good day, only mildly traumatic in the way that most days were for the anxious little manager. How she hadn’t suffered an actual heart attack by now still amazes her (and her slightly exasperated mother) to this day.

 

The day where Yachi had gathered up all the courage within her and proposed that she and Kiyoko went on a date. A real one, out to a fancy restaurant that her mother had recommended instead of the usual cafe date or visits to each other’s homes. And the local bookstore, of course. 

 

Yachi just really really wanted to do something romantic and well, mature for once, with the added benefit of just spending more time with the love of her young life. 

 

Hence the makeup, because Yachi couldn’t go out with Kiyoko as a proper adult looking the way she always did. It wasn’t that she thought herself ugly! While her confidence waxed and waned now and then, she acknowledged that physically, she was rather nice to look at. Unfortunately, that was it; Yachi was pleasant and cute, but not pretty. Not beautiful like other women, like Kiyoko.

 

She had been called small and sweet and even adorable. But never beautiful. Beautiful was a term for women who had their lives put together, who carried themselves with grace and didn’t just  know where they were headed but actually took steps to get there. Each day, another foot forward. Each year, the goal growing nearer and nearer.

 

Yachi wasn’t that type of woman and in many ways, she still felt like a girl. Granted she technically was, this being her second-year of high school but Kiyoko seemed to be lightyears ahead of her in maturity. The handful of months between them paled in comparison to the way they viewed themselves and navigated through the world. In truth, it made her happy sometimes because it meant that despite this invisible gap, Kiyoko still took her by the hand and the lips and the heart like it was all part of some greater plan for the future. 

 

To know without even asking that Kiyoko pictured them together throughout the years warmed her from her toes to her head. Yet there was still that tiny voice in her that said she needed to try harder, to do more, to develop into someone more worthy of her beloved Kiyoko. Gosh it was so dramatic and silly and thinking like that reminded her of Nishinoya and Tanaka’s obsession prior to the two females getting together (and whatever was going on between Tanaka and that tall girl from the Niiyama team) but in her defense, Kiyoko was easy to put on a pedestal. She was simply too amazing.

 

Even when she misplaced her glasses and stumbled around Yachi’s place squinting or when she tried to knit Yachi a scarf for her birthday and got so absorbed in the process that she wound up making a garment long enough for the blonde to wrap around her neck eight times (eight!) or when she forgot that Yachi’s mom was allergic to macadamia nuts and baked her those cookies. They were delicious, naturally, but the hives on Madoka’s face took an hour and a half to cool down. Not the best way to formally meet your significant other’s mom.

 

All of that just kind of added to her charm because it meant that she wasn’t a goddess, she was real. And that somehow translated into her being even more attractive. Damn Yachi’s little gay heart!

 

And even with all of those little flaws, if they could even be called that, Kiyoko still presented herself with a grace and self-assuredness that spoke of such maturity. Yachi knew rationally that that was something you either were born with or learned with age and she knew she wasn’t quite there yet despite the growth she had achieved thus far.

 

But she could change a few things, like her appearance and her willingness to try new things, to put herself out there with a bit more pride. So she resolved to take Kiyoko out on a proper date and pay for the whole thing (she even prepared rebuttals in case Kiyoko refused to let her pay, which she would because she was kind and lovely.) The first step, however, was to look the part.

 

She wanted to put on makeup! She would’ve asked her mother for help but she was often busy and out of the house and Yachi being the absolute fool that she was just had to mention her woes to Shouyou even though he couldn’t relate at all because he didn’t wear makeup and she’s pretty sure that his bisexuality is currently more focused on trying and failing to stop getting so flustered around the strongest and tallest member of Dateko’s wall rather than any girl. Although he still blushes when he hears a pretty fan shout his name from the bleachers. Dork.

 

So he was no real help but Tadashi had overheard her and he was the new king of team gossip since Suga graduated, no real surprise there, and he decided that the best way to help was for her to get Kiyoko to do her makeup for her and it seemed like a simple, but decent solution. 

 

It was only today, with Kiyoko carefully dragging the eyeliner into a sleek wing and tickling her lashes with the mascara brush as the two of them sat there in tanks and loose sweatpants, that Yachi realized her mistake. Her terrible horrible stupid mistake to listen to Tadashi, her idiot friend. Well, that wasn’t really fair it wasn’t his fault. She kinda hated him a teeny tiny bit anyway, though.

 

It’s just that Kiyoko was so pretty and sweet and gentle and close.  So close.

 

And it only got worse when Kiyoko lifted a delicate hand to cradle Yachi’s chin as she began to swipe on the lipstick. Oh no, oh dear. Yachi was getting really warm. And Kiyoko was moving slowly, eyes fixed intently on Yachi’s lips. Wow, that’s really gay. Kiyoko’s really gay and Yachi’s really gay and their dating and that means they can just kiss each other whenever they want and wow, that’s really gay.

 

Kiyoko finished her work and put the lipstick away and the hand that was on Yachi’s face fell to rest on Yachi’s own. Kiyoko rubbed her thumb back and forth on the smaller hand and Yachi could hardly breathe. Luckily, her girlfriend understood and suddenly they were pressed even closer than before, soft lips on soft lips. The kiss continued and deepened and the older woman’s hands found a place low on the blonde’s sides. 

 

And the kiss continued on even longer until they finally broke apart to take in more air than the little inhales through their noses they had been while they were connected.

 

Kiyoko’s lips were darker, in part from the flush of activity but mostly from the lipstick that rubbed off on them. Yachi suddenly didn’t care much about makeup or looking more adult and acting more mature and level-headed because Kiyoko had been there through it all regardless. Her steady presence, the way she had managed to soothe Yachi with nothing more than a hand caress and a timely smooch, her willingness to go along with her girlfriend’s sudden and ardent desire to go on a fancy date even though neither of them put much stock into those things…it all meant that there wasn’t really a goal that needed to be reached.

 

Yachi didn’t need to change or develop to match Kiyoko, to be good enough for Kiyoko, because the other girl loved her anyway. She had loved her when Yachi was still too shy to say that word out loud, she loved her in this very moment, and she appeared to want to stay loving and in love with Yachi for as long as she could. And Yachi felt the same. 

 

If she grew somehow, emotionally or mentally, Kiyoko would still be there and would be just as happy as she looked right now. Yachi pushed the various makeup products spilled about her bed to the side and leaned back into her girlfriend’s space, “You probably just ruined the pretty face you gave me.”

 

Kiyoko’s shocked look turned into something more playful and her tone was somehow both coy and sincere, “I assure you, Hitoka, your face was far too pretty to begin with.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write it, but after this Yachi and Kiyoko made out for another fifteen minutes before they finally finished getting ready and went on their "proper" date. They had a lovely time at the restaurant and Yachi doesn't know it yet but Kiyoko's going to take her there again next year and suggest they move into an apartment together because they attend the same university and it's practical and they're lesbabs...lesbons...lizbians...thespians? Lesbeans? They're lesbians! It's also good practice for when they inevitably get married so... :)


End file.
